


von Berufs wegen ansprechend

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [14]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Kriechbaum hat Hinrich einen Vorschlag zu machen





	von Berufs wegen ansprechend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



 

Mit Kriechbaum, diesem ruhigen, pragmatischen, manchmal etwas brummigen Kerl, hatte er sich von Anfang an gut verstanden. Seine Art war allein schon von Berufswegen ansprechend, denn kein Sanitäter konnte es brauchen, wenn bei einem Notfall alle Panik schoben, anstatt zu helfen. Da war es gut jemanden wie den Obersteuermann in der Zentrale zu haben, den nichts und niemand aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Er war von Anbeginn freundlich zu Hinrich gewesen, war auch an schlechten Tagen immer bereit, etwas zu erklären oder einfach mal über das Wetter zu reden und dafür war Hinrich dankbar.

Vor ein oder zwei Wochen waren sie irgendwie auf das Thema Familie gekommen. Kriechbaum hatte so stolz von seiner Frau und ihren gemeinsamen Kindern gesprochen, dass es Hinrich das Herz erwärmte.

„Und du?“, hatte Kriechbaum dann sanft gefragt. „Wie sieht’s bei dir aus?“

Hinrich konnte die Nervosität immer noch bis tief in seine Knochen spüren, dieser Moment, in dem er sich entschied, Kriechbaums Freundschaft auf die Probe zu stellen und hatte vorsichtig geantwortet: „Ich suche nicht nach einem Weib.“

Es war genug gewesen, Kriechbaum hatte ihn und diesen bestimmten Blick verstanden, hatte verstehend genickt. Dann war plötzlich ein Ruf aus der Zentrale gekommen, der den Obersteuermann zum Kommandanten beorderte. Kriechbaum war mit einem kurzen Gruß verschwunden.

Seitdem hielt sich Hinrich ein wenig zurück bei Kriechbaum, war zwar immer noch so freundlich wie früher, aber suchte ihn nicht mehr nach ihren Wachzeiten auf, um einfach bei ihm zu sein. Nicht, dass Kriechbaum sich von ihm bedrängt fühlte, jetzt, wo er Bescheid wusste, und vielleicht nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und der andere ließ es zu. Sie lebten sich fröhlich auseinander, stellte Hinrich fest. Was eigentlich sehr schade war, dachte er weiter, denn so jemanden wie Kriechbaum zu finden, der glücklich war mit seiner Frau, der sie liebte und ehrte, und trotzdem so jemanden wie Hinrich einfach akzeptierte, war praktisch unmöglich. Ob das einmal, so in der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte, anders gewesen war?

„Hinrich? Hast du ‘nen Moment?“, Kriechbaum schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken und er zuckte kurz zusammen. Wie der Obersteuermann so bei ihm ans Schapp gelehnt stand, musste Hinrich zugeben, dass er schon sehr gut aussah. Der Bart passte zu ihm, die Locken, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, die knubbelige Nase und die gutmütigen Augen. Er war einfach ein attraktiver Mann.

„Klar. Was gibt’s?“, antwortete Hinrich und schob eine Hörermuschel von seinem Ohr.

„Das wollt‘ ich dich auch fragen. Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr abwesend. Ist was los?“

Er schaute erstaunt auf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum?“

„Ich hab‘ dir ein Angebot zu machen.“, sagte Kriechbaum und lehnte sich näher. Das weckte Hinrichs Neugierde.

„Sag an?“

„Ich nehme an, du hast keinen festen Freund?“

Hinrich schüttelte den Kopf. Auf was wollte Kriechbaum hinaus?

„Gut. Das Angebot ist Folgendes: Ich weiß, dass der Alte damit kein Problem hat, solange keine Streitereien ausbrechen, alles geregelt ist und hier an Bord bleibt. Wenn du Lust dazu hast, kannst du abends mal bei mir vorbeikommen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Einfach ein bisschen Spaß, ein bisschen Entspannung, was auch immer du willst.“, sagte Kriechbaum leise und ernst. Hinrich klappte fast die Kinnlade runter. War er eingeschlafen? Das konnte doch nicht in Echt so passieren! Aber da stand doch Kriechbaum direkt vor ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam wie immer an.

„M-meinst du das ernst?“, stotterte er los. Kriechbaum nickte aufmunternd.

„Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich das doch nicht gesagt.“

„A-aber… was ist mit deiner Familie, deine Frau? Was-?“, Hinrich konnte nicht glauben, dass es wahr war. Eine unglaubliche Freude versuchte sich in ihm breit zu machen, so sehr er es auch zu unterdrücken suchte. Aber ein solcher Freund! Wer hatte schon so einen teuren Freund?

„Was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß. Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen.“ Jetzt grinste Kriechbaum schief und Hinrich konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht?“, sagte der Sanitäter nach einer Weile in die entstandene Stille. „Ich mein, das ist doch sicher an Bedingungen gebunden?“

Kriechbaum zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar. Ich nehme an, du willst sie hören?“

Hinrich bejahte.

„Gut. Erstens, das ist rein körperlich. Was anderes will und kann ich meiner Frau nicht antun. Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie mit diesem Arrangement einverstanden wäre. Diese Freiheit nehme ich mir. Zweitens, es müssen beide Lust haben, damit was passiert. Wenn einer nicht will, dann muss sich der andere damit zufriedengeben. Drittens, Wir kommunizieren, was wir wollen und was nicht. Wenn einer von uns was nicht will, hört der andere sofort damit auf oder fängt erst gar nicht damit an. Viertens, außerhalb von der Koje gibt es keine Veränderung in dem Verhältnis zueinander. Wir verstehen uns gut, mehr nicht. Der Alte hat zwar wie gesagt kein Problem damit, aber spätestens mit dem neuen I WO wird Schluss sein. Also schweigen. Noch Fragen?“, antwortete Kriechbaum, so sachgemäß und genau wie bei seiner Arbeit, dass Hinrich nur große Augen machen konnte.

„Ähm, ja? Muss ich mich jetzt gleich entscheiden?“

Kriechbaum grinste. „Nein, lass dir Zeit. Wenn dir noch andere Fragen einfallen, dann darfst du mich auch fragen, das ist kein Problem.“

Hinrich atmete erleichtert auf, denn er fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt. „Dann sag ich dir heute Abend Bescheid.“

Mit einem Nicken und einem aufmunternden Schulterklopfer turnte der Obersteuermann wieder zu seinem Kartentisch zurück, während Hinrich den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um einen Moment lang durchzuatmen. Was für ein Angebot! Er wälzte die Idee eine Weile in seinem Kopf hin und her. Es gab klare Regeln, es war praktisch, rein körperlich, so, wie er es sich wünschte, einfach gut. Die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war immer da, da konnte man nichts machen und damit hatte er sich schon lange abgefunden. Nur ein Problem kristallisierte sich immer mehr heraus, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Was, wenn er sich in Kriechbaum verliebte, so richtig verknallte, dass nichts mehr richtig funktionieren konnte? Das Potential war da. Kriechbaum war ein gutmütiger, attraktiver Mann, ein guter Freund, mit dem er viel Zeit verbringen konnte, ohne dass er sich nach Ruhe oder Abwechslung sehnte.

Er war einfach nur zu gut, stellte Hinrich fest. Zu gut, dass er ihn wirklich so nah lieben konnte. Er konnte Kriechbaum nur vergöttern, aus der Ferne, mit seinem ganzen Körper verehren, mehr nicht. Und das löste das Problem auch schon.

Über Hinrichs Überlegungen war es Abend geworden und nach seiner Ablösung durch Hermann, turnte er zu Kriechbaums Koje.

„Kriechbaum?“, flüsterte Hinrich. Der Obersteuermann schob den Vorhang seiner Koje zur Seite und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ach, Hinrich. Na, wie sieht’s aus? Hast du dich entschieden?“, fragte er und setzte sich gähnend auf.

„Ja!“, platzte Hinrich heraus. Kriechbaum sah ihn aufmerksam an. Und schwieg.

„Wie lautet jetzt deine Antwort?“, fragte er dann, als offensichtlich wurde, dass der Sani nichts mehr sagen würde.

„Das ist meine Antwort“, gluckste Hinrich verlegen. „Die Antwort ist ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich so zufrieden damit bin. Es kann also sein, dass ich entweder noch weiter dran rumtrichtern werde oder diese FF irgendwann wieder löschen werde.
> 
> Nichtsdestotrotz, viel Spaß beim Lesen!


End file.
